After 2 Years and Now He's Back
by SomethingGoodonTV
Summary: What if Eliott back on SVU? What if Olivia was still very angry because he left her hanging?


**Hi, this is my first story. All i can tell you is, yes im madly in love with E/O**

**This character belong to Dick Wolf. I own nothing. **

**Please do comment, and have a read dear all viewers!**

It's been 2 years since Eliott went away. I'm pretty sure that Liv is now moving on. It was hard for her at first, but she's really tough. Though it's a lie if Liv doesn't think about it anymore. But we have to appreciate that al least she's trying.

Today, SVU is still the same. Liv get some case with her new partner, Nick Amaro. There is another new detective called Amanda Rollins. Liv was so hard to accept Nick as her new sidekick, Nick is always remind her to El. His stubborn, his manliness, his gentle, his caring, everything. Now, Liv is pretty bonding with Nick. They starting to share some laughs.

SVU is back on track, as usual every morning Liv come to her desk, waiting to solve some case. Nick is behind her.

"So, When did Calvin start vomiting?" Nick is asking Liv when he find out that Calvin is sick

"I don't really sure, but this morning I took him to the hospital, after that he wanted to go to school, He's so insist to go to school" Liv replied

"He's having a girlfriend Liv, trust me. Even in his sick day, he wanted to go to school. definitely in love" Nick's teasing

"Yeaaa, i think so. i am just glad he's okay"

All of sudden, Fin is jump to Liv and Nick conversation.

"He's back! To SVU!" Fin said to Liv

"Who's back?" Liv is wondering

Fin is trying to sweep all of papers in Liv's desk and pointed to His photo at Liv's glasses desk. It's Eliott Stabler.

"No way Fin! There is no way!"

"Cragen told me Liv, Munch is retire now, we need a hand. He barely knew SVU better than any of us. So, this is it. I know He's going to be back! Woohoo"

Liv was so clueless. She didn't know what to do. For the past 2 years, she was trying to forget everything about him. Now, He's coming back and will be ruining her life anymore. Liv is so confuse. A part of herself is so happy about this, but there's another part of her wants to reject him, want to punch him in the face. Liv is never expect this day would totally come. Suddenly, she stepping up into Cragen's office.

"Capt, can we talk?" Liv entering Cragen's office.

She sit in her living room, try to find something good on TV, but her mind is going away. She doesn't know how to express, how to react when Eliott is arrive. Because, she is so mad at him, really mad. Until she sleep on the couch and let the morning come.

As usual, she sat in her chair, flipping back the charts and papers. Her heart is racing. She is hoping that Cragen give her some case at that time, because she doesn't want to meet El. She didn't want to let her feeling drowning again, because every time she look at him, she's gonna fall.  
Of course Fin, Cragen and maybe Amanda are waiting for El right now. They are keep looking on the elevator. Then suddenly, the elevator is open. Everybody's stop and staring at him. Some guy entering the SVU floor. He doesn't change at all. His look, his hair, his smile, his walk. He's smile at Fin and Cragen who's waiting for him.

"Welcome back El! That's it man, this is where you belong!" Fin hug him tight and give him a handshake

"It's great to have you back on track El" Capt. Cragen is giving his welcome

"So, you are the almighty Eliott Benson right? I'm Nick Amaro, new kid. They always talking about you, detective" Nick introduce his self

"Nice to meet you and don't you dare trust rumours around here, Nick" El is joking

And now, this is the hardest part. Time seems to move so slow. Her eyes and his meet each other. Liv is so damn cold. she is trying to be calm.

"Welcome back El" Liv doesn't speak much words

"Liv, it's nice to see you again" They are hand shaking each other awkwardly. El can not turn his eyes from her.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Rollins, you must be Det. Eliott Stabler. I'm your new partner, nice too meet you"

El is confuse, He's trying to look at Liv, but Liv is already away.

"Nice to meet you too"

After 2 years, something has changed around here.

"Nick, Liv, i want you to run this case, there is a rape report on Lexington" Cragen is giving them an order

"Okay Capt."

Thank God there is a case, Olivia and Liv are gone. Eliott whose just sit in his chair, can not do anything when Cragen calling that name. 2 years ago there was "Liv and El" and now "Liv and Nick".

"Are you okay Liv?" Nick asking her while driving'

"Me? I'm fine, why would I be not okay?"

"Liv, come one. I know that you're not okay, It's okay not to be okay Liv. I know it's hard to see him around"

"I'm fine Nick, I do. Thanks anyway"

"You know what? If you want to, i can talk to Cragen. You and him did SVU for a very long time Liv, you deserve an old partner"

"Don't you dare Nick, no I don't want that. Beside i got to teach you something on. So please, don't raise this issue okay? I'm totally fine"

"Okay"

Today was a crap for Liv. She's having so much thoughts. Calvin's disease, some women got rape at the same time, David, Eliott, and so on. And She knows that, it's going to be better after she takes some coffee. She go to the detective lounge, got herself a cup of coffee. She's been abstracted lately. Especially on the lounge. All her do is just staring at one point and having a daydream.

"Hey!" Someone's approaching her

"Hey" Liv is pretty shock.

"Are you okay?"

"Totally Fine El, thanks"

El is pouring his self a glass of coffee

"So, how's your day" He sit on the same table with Liv

"Fine, You?"

"Find myself trying to bonding with Rollins"

"She's a great women, much passionate with what she's doing, don't worry"

"Yeah"

Then the room get so silent. This is not supposed to be like this. When Liv and El had a coffee together, they were always laugh and tell each other some jokes. Now, we can even hear the clock ticking.

"How's Calvin? He's doing great?"

"Yeah, he's now in the 6th grade. How about Kat? How is she?"

"I don't know"

"What do mean by 'dont know'?"

"I left her Liv"

"Oh really El? Seriously? 2nd time?"

"She got pissed when i having no job, you know my temperament too. And she deserve better than me. so, i do left her for her goodness"

Liv just nodded. Silent again.

"So, they say you're hanging out with David Haden? the EADA? Is that true?"

"Oh gosh, people are gossiping. Yes, we are seeing each other"

"Wow, that's good" Silent's kill "Hey, You know what Liv? I was so shock when Cragen told me that you and i can not be partners anymore"

"Everthing's change around here El, i can't say anything"

"OKAY, that's it. Come on Liv spit it out! Tell me! Just tell me!" El is stand up, his tone is a bit high

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting weird since i step back in, you're just silent, you're so fucking cold to me. All you got is 'fine' ,'okay', 'everything's change' and so on. What's the matter with you Liv? This is not you! I know you Liv, I know you! We've been partners for 12 years. We went trough a lot. So. if there's anything you want to tell me, just fuckin tell me!"

Liv is holding back her tears.

"FINE! if you wanted to know the truth, FINE! You such a chicken, cause when everything got to complicated you bailed"

"I shot a kid Liv"

"I KNOW! and it's not your fault El, Cragen was so understanding but you... You and your temperament is always been like that. You left us without any words. You went away while we didn't know exactly how you were doing. You kept me hanging El! You said that you know me, because we've been partners for 12 years. If you know me, you probably know that i don't like that you gave up without any permission. You think you know me El? No, YOU ARE NOT! And you said that i'm changed since you got here? Well, it's me now. People's change El. Face it!"

Liv is breathing heavily. She's really wants to cry, but she's order herself not to cry in front of him

"Are you done?... You will never know how hard to say goodbye to this department. To Fin, Munch, Cragen and especially YOU Liv. I spent my days figuring out how to say that until i realized that i couldn't say goodbye to you" He swallow much " I didn't find a way to say goodbye to you. I... 12 years Liv, it's a lot. It's... a long term. Everyday i see you around the and suddenly it stop, when i had to quit SVU. You happen to me. My life was totally different after you came. And i got to stop SVU for some reason. I stop seeing you around. And i feels really empty. Then i realized, how i...love you so much. Because for the past 2 years, i couldn't live. I decided to go back, to where i belong, where my hearts belongs to... To You"

Liv can't hide anymore, she stand up from her chair and find a way out. El is stop her. He holds her hand. Placing both his hands to Liv's face. Their head touch each other. Liv can't say a word.

"Say something Liv, please. I want to know yours"

El kiss him, kiss him deeply. This is what he want to do for 12 years. Liv seems hanging, probably she doesn't know what to do. Liv release the kiss. Liv touch his face with both her hands

"El, from now on, we both professionals. I'm not your partner anymore. And I'm with Haden now. He's the real thing that ever happen to me, El. I don't want him to get hurt. So, this is it. I'm letting you away. You got your new life now"

Liv open the door and keep walking and doesn't want to look back. She's crying. Probably Liv is still mad. Maybe there is the stupid thing she ever done, but she got to do something for their sake. That's the best option she got.


End file.
